The Rescue Plan
The Rescue Plan is the 17th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot At the Main Zonarian Base, The Zonarian Commander walks by. He enters a building where some Zonarians are working on techincal issues. Zonarian Commander: Is it done yet? Zonarian: No sir. Zonarian Commander: Then what is taking so long? Zonarian 1: Our minds can not continue to proceed with this technical problem Zonarian Commander: And what's that supposed to mean? Zonarian 2: It means we can not fix it. Zonarian Commander: RAGH! (punches hole in the building wall) The Zonarians remain silent as they watch the Zonarian Commander calm down. Zonarian Commander, calming down: If our resources can not get this done, then find me someone who can. Zonarian, accessing computer-like hologram program: Searching... Zonarian 3: May I remind you sir, if we get into the open now... Zonarian Commander: I DO NOT NEED REMINDING! If Stealth is our best option then we will use it... for now. Zonarian 3: Mind I suggest someone smaller. Zonarian Commander: Yes... an unnoticeable being on the miserable rock. Zonarian: Sir, we found a source of intelligence within this type of technical experience; the being won't be highly noticed when missing. Zonarian Commander: Then bring it in. Theme Song '' Brandon and the team are hanging out at The Juice Shack. Brandon: So then I said, you snooze you lose dude (drinks milkshake) Sarah: I still don't get it. Coco: You had to be there. Sarah: I '''was' there. Coco: Oh. Brandon: Man is this day boring or what? Sarah: What do you mean? Brandon: Well nothing is going on really. Not even a single episode of Alien Hero. Coco: They still show that show? Brandon: Yes. As a matter of fact, they do. (drinks milkshake) Sarah: So what are thinking about doing? Brandon: I dunno. I just wish that something would just happen already. Sarah: Trouble doesn't just come out of nowhere and head straight for you. Voice: Brandon! A girl runs over to the team. Sarah: I stand corrected. Girl: Brandon, you gotta help me! Brandon: Wait a minute. Sophia? What are you doing here? Sophia: Something happened to Kayla! They took her! Brandon: Whoa Whoa Whoa. Slow down. What happened? Sophia: Well it was night and I heard a noise and when I went to check it out, they took Kayla! Brandon: Who took Kayla? Sophia: I don't know. There were these alien thingies. Coco: Well that's real specific. Sarah: Coco! Coco: What? We fight aliens all the time. Brandon: Yeah but no aliens take my nieces. Sophia: What do we do? Brandon: Sarah, can you still track people with your energy? Sarah: I can but it only works when I have something from the person. Brandon, to Sophia: Hey, you wouldn't happen to have anything that Kayla used with you? Sophia, pulls out blanket: This is her favorite blanket. Brandon, taking blanket: Do you think this could work? Sarah: It should. Sarah focuses her energy on the blanket and forms an energy bubble around it. Sarah, after a minute: I have a trace. It actually pretty close. Brandon: Right, let's go. We don't know what things they could be doing to her right now. Meanwhile at the Main Base... Zonarian: Sir. Zonarian Commander: What is it? Zonarian: The being you requested is now here. Zonarian Commander: Bring it in. Two Zonarians bring in Kayla who struggles to break free. Zonarian Commander: A child? You brought me a child?! Zonarian: This "child" has superior intelligence in this range of technical support. Zonarian Commander: Interesting. Kayla: The only thing interesting here is how ugly your face is, creep! Zonarian Commander: You do not fear me? Kayla: I've seen worse things than you and your jerks over here. Zonarian Commander: Very Interesting. Lock her up. I need to look into the situation. They take her away. Kayla, struggling: Get off me! They leave. Zonarian Commander: Tell me what is so superior in this child. Zonarian: Her Intellect is higher than an average Human Being in the same age range. Zonarian Commander: Examine the child. Then we shall see if she can get past this "problem". For her life. Later, Brandon and the team are driving on the road. Sophia: Are we there yet? Brandon: No... Sophia: Are we there yet now? Brandon: No... Sophia: ...How about now? Sarah: Look Sophia. Can you be just a little quiet please? I need to concentrate. Sophia: Oh ok. Sorry. They are quiet for a bit. They pass by a store. Sophia: Bingo's Emporium! Sarah: Gah! Brandon: Sophia... Sophia: Sorry. I just wanted a Scooter. Brandon: It's alright... They are quiet for a bit. Sophia: I want some food! Coco: Ugh... Later, now night, they arrive at a town. Brandon and Sophia are sleeping. Sarah, dropping her energy: Ok she's here. Coco, to Brandon and Sophia: Hey. Wait up. We're here. They continue to sleep. Sarah: Brandon! Brandon, waking up: Er-Huh-What?! Sarah: We're here. Brandon: Oh. (shakes Sophia) Hey wake up. Sophia, waking: Huh? They get out of the car. Brandon: Wait a minute. This is the Zonarian's Main Base. Coco: The Zonarians took Kayla? Dude, this is bad. Sophia: Who are the Zonarians? Sarah: Some really bad aliens. Brandon: And if they took Kayla, she could be one of them! Sarah: Brandon no. There's still a chance. Why else would they go all the way just to take Kayla? Coco: They must need her for something. Brandon: Thing is, what for? Shortly Later at the Entrance to the Main Base, Coco's head appears. He notices loads of Zonarians wondering around the area. He sticks his head back out. Brandon: What's up? Coco: There's loads of them. We couldn't even make it to the next house. Sarah: Any suggestions? Coco, looking at Sophia: Actually... Brandon: No Coco. It's enough that we're breaking Kayla out, I don't want to have to lose Sophia too. Coco: They'll never notice her. Brandon: Not a chance. I'll go in. Coco: Like I said you couldn't make it to her without being spotted. Brandon: Wanna Bet? Shortly Later inside the Base, Brandon makes his way inside. He hides behind the building by the entrance. He sees two Zonarians taking Kayla away. Brandon, quietly: Kayla... (to Omnitrix) ok Omnitrix, Give me something that I can use. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Tick. Tick: TICK! Two Zonarians passing by stop. Zonarian 1: Did you hear something? Zonarian 2: I'll check it out. He goes to the entrance and sees no one. Meanwhile, Tick makes his way under him and heads towards where they are taking Kayla. He avoids the feet of the largely sized Zonarians. When he comes to a dead end against a building, a giant Zonarian foot shadows above him. The door slides open and Tick makes his way inside before the foot can land on him. Tick hides behind the corner as the Zonarians pass by. Tick turns back into Brandon. Brandon, quietly: Great... Now I have to get the team in here without being noticed. He walks around the building and finds a room. Inside the room are several computers and monitors. Brandon: If only Sarah was here... (suddenly gets an idea) Or maybe not. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! Now to Hack into the systems and see what information I can recieve. BrandonBot hacks into the systems and data comes up. BrandonBot: A StarGate Portal? What would they want with a Star Gate Portal? BrandonBot continues hacking. BrandonBot: Apparently Kayla has a high intellect in technology. Which is what the Zonarians need in order to create this "Portal". (More Information reels in) Three elements are needed to activate the portal? Dioxite and- A Zonarian enters the room. He then notices BrandonBot. Zonarian: SPIES! BrandonBot: Oh come on! I was being quiet this time. The Zonarian attacks BrandonBot and he dodges and zaps the Zonarians. He then escapes from the room only to run into more Zonarians. Other Zonarian: SPIES! BrandonBot: Aw man. BrandonBot runs away from the three Zonarians. A few other Zonarians notice this. Zonarian, on a speaker: SPIES! SPIES IN THE BASE! The Zonarians blocking the entrance turn around to face the choas. The Zonarians: SPIES! Coco, Sarah and Sophia stick their heads in the Main Base. They notice the Zonarians blocking the entrance are facing around. Sarah blasts energy discs at them which knocks them out. Sophia: Whoa. What was that? Sarah: Let's just call it "Magic". The team and Sophia notice the chaos BrandonBot is causing. Coco: At least he got us in. Sarah: -Without being noticed? BrandonBot, running around: What's the matter can't catch the little guy? BrandonBot times out back into Brandon who is still running. Brandon: Great... Brandon is tackled by a Zonarian. When Brandon looks up, he sees a Zonarian about to claw at his face but he is blasted away by pink energy discs. Sarah: Leave him alone! Coco: We're sort of outnumbered here. Brandon: We're not here to fight. Sarah: Right. Let's keep moving. I'll shield us. Coco: For how long? Sarah: Let's just say we don't have a long time. Brandon: Come on! They head over to the laboratory. Brandon: The doors locked. Sarah: Can't you hack it open? Brandon: I'm still re-charging. Coco: Allow me. (absorbs metal and breaks the door down) Brandon: Impressive. Sarah: Guys? Brandon: Right. Come on. This way. The Zonarian Commander and a Zonarian are observing Kayla who is programming the portal. Zonarian: Sir, she is almost complete with the portal. Zonarian Commander: Impressive. For a mere Human child. Zonarian: What shall happen when she finishes? Zonarian Commander: With her experience, we could get procedures like this done within hours instead of days. Zonarian: What do you suggest? Zonarian Commander: Take her to the Genetics Chamber. Zonarian: Yes sir. They turn back to Kayla. Brandon and the team come in, not noticing the Zonarian Commander, and free Kayla. Zonarian Commander: ...WHAAAAAAAAT?! TENNYSON! Meanwhile in the room. Kayla: Brandon? Brandon: Don't worry. We're breaking you out of here. Zonarian Commander smashes through the glass and lands in front of Brandon and the team. Zonarian Commander: You have made your final step on Zonarian turf, Tennyson! Brandon: Is it just me or did you say that the last time I came here. And time before that. Zonarian Commander: Whenever there is a major breakthrough in our work, there you are to distrub us. But not anymore. Brandon: It's in the job dude. Nothing personal. The Zonarian Commander strikes at Brandon but Brandon dodges. Brandon: I said nothing personal but now I'm re-considering it. Zonarian Commander: Are you going to try that annoying Poueverian again? Brandon: Poueverwho? Coco: He means Crusher. Brandon: Oh. Since when did you know my aliens' species? Coco: Hey after 5 years, you learn a few things. Sarah: Guys? Brandon: Oh yeah right. Zonarian Commander: So what will it be Tennyson? Brandon: How about something more energetic? Brandon goes under a transformation sequence and transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro fires a blue energy beam at the Zonarian Commander which blows him back a bit. He is still in standing position. Astro: I thought that would take him out, but it gave us some space. Come on! Let's get out of here. They made their way out and are surrounded by Zonarians. Zonarian Commander, putting his arms down after blocking: Nowhere to run Tennyson. Astro: Who said anything about running? Astro fires a beam at all of the Zonarians. Some are knocked out while others dodge the beam. Astro, to the team: I can't keep this up forever. Sarah: I'm on it. Sarah shields the whole team and the make their way outside the town. Zonarian Commander, making his way out of the smoke: TENNYSON! The Zonarian Commander makes his way outside only to see that the car is already gone. Zonarian Commander: I want all security maximized. Zonarian: Shall we retrieve the child sir? Zonarian Commander: No. We have want we needed from it. Zonarian: And what about the boy, sir? Zonarian Commander: When he sets foot in this Base again, it will be the last time he faces us. Later on, Coco's car stops at a house. Brandon: This is where you two are staying? Kayla: For now. Brandon: Well if you need anything, give me a call. Sophia: How? Coco: Allow me. (hangs out two badges) Sarah: Um Coco. Where'd you get those? Coco: I -er- found them. Brandon: Well at least we can communicate with friends and allies. Kayla: Thanks again, Brandon. Sophia: And Sarah and Coco. Coco: No problem. Sarah: Anytime. They drive off. Sarah: So when do you think we'll hear from them again? Brandon: Probably at the next family reunion. Badge bleeps. Brandon: Or now... Sophia, on Badge: Can I get a scooter? Brandon, Coco and Sarah: Ugh... Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Sophia (First Re-Appearance) *Kayla (First Re-Appearance) Aliens Used *Tick *BrandonBot *Astro Villains *Zonarians **Zonarian Commander Trivia *Sophia and Kayla make their debuts in Alien Force. *The Zonarians are planning on building a "Star Gate Portal" and the programming needed is completed. *Two New Aliens were planned to debut in this episode but didn't. *More of the Base is seen in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc